


Mind Games

by SperoDeoVolente



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Age Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Mind Games, Romance, Smart Stephanie Dola, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Stephanie challenges Shiro to a game after a difficult question was asked. It takes place shortly after episode 9. Stephanie is far smarter then anyone gives credit too, and has a darker past then most would expect. Can everyone win, or will Stephanie lose again?





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> I hope this is what you wanted from a No Game No Life fanfic prompt!

“Is your love for your brother forbidden where you come from,” Fil inquired. The six of them were in the King and Queen’s bedrooms preparing for the big game against the Eastern Federation. Sora had been exhausted after not existing. Sora slept on the bed behind her. Shiro didn’t look up from her phone. Steph, Kurami, and Jibril sat a table nearby all of them pretending not to be extremely interested in the question.

 

“Don’t siblings love another here,” Shiro countered with a faint smile.

 

“You know what I mean Shiro, not… what is that word you used, platonic…” Fil stammered as she struggled to remember the strange words.

 

“Plutonic and platonic love,” Stephanie piped up and beamed at Fil. “Plutonic is sexual love and platonic is love without any sexual attachment.”

 

“I love my brother,” Shiro answered and didn’t look at the others. “That’s it.”

 

“It’s okay if you do,” Kurami spoke softly and glanced sideways at Fil. “You’re not the only one.”

 

“Hmph,” Shiro grunted and refused to speak up.

 

“Shiro, are you afraid of admitting you like Sora,” Stephanie asked and giggled. The laughter stopped and she asked in a low tone. “Are you afraid?”

 

“Shut up Stephanie,” Shiro muttered darkly and looked at her brother who kept on sleeping. “You don’t know anything about dangerous secrets or fear.”

 

“Is that challenge? If it is, I accept,” Stephanie retorted and smirked at Shiro. Fil, Jibril, and Kurami turned and stared.

 

“Blank never loses, I accept,” Shiro said and put down her phone. “What is the game?”

 

“The game is called love,” Stephanie smirked and gave Shiro a knowing look. “Whoever can get Sora to admit he loves them plutonically and platonically in public wins. I bet my deepest secret.”

 

“That’s cheating, I’m only eleven,” Shiro answered with a pout.

 

“Oh! I can help with that if being too young is your problem,” Fil said with a wide smile. “If you win, I can use my magic to age your body. Like this!”

 

Shiro gasped as she suddenly found her body transformed. No longer a child, she was fully grown. Body mature with large breasts. She fondled her large breasts and glanced down at long, slender legs. Exactly like the models in her brother’s porn games! Without warning, she found her body back to her normal age.

 

“My deepest secret is that I love my brother plutonically and platonically,” Shiro replied with a serious whisper, eyes glued to her brother’s sleeping body.

 

“My deepest secret is that I wasn’t born female,” Stephanie said with a low voice. Her eyes looked down at her hands and she couldn’t bring herself to look up at her new friends. “I was born Stephen. I couldn’t bear to be too male, so when I was three I challenged an elf traveling through Elkia. I won the game and he transformed me into a girl.”

 

“Oh,” Jibril looked at Stephanie and gave her a rare smile. “I was born male too. My creator would often change the gender of his creations if they proved themselves in battle as a reward. I killed thousands of intelligent beings for the right to be female.”

 

“Is that why the King, your father, was suddenly… disposed of,” Kurami inquired her tone gentle. “I heard that he became suddenly enraged and had to be imprisoned by your grandfather for insanity.”

 

“Papa couldn’t understand why I wasn’t happy being his son. When he found out that I beat an elf for such a… ‘trivial’ reason, he started to hit me. My grandfather stopped him. I know that papa was put in a very nice jail cell,” Stephanie spoke and tears ran down her face. “My grandfather was so proud of my winning against an elf. He was the first person to love and accept Stephanie.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered. A loud yawn escaped her. She set down her phone and climbed into bed and curled up against her brother. Her voice was low but clear. “I was wrong. You do know about dangerous secrets, fear, and shame. I’m still going to win.”

 

Kurami, Fil, Jibril, and Stephanie were all quiet as Shiro soon started to join her brother in sleep. They looked at one another and gave each other understanding nods. All of them had secrets, but no reason to be ashamed. Not when they examples like Shiro and Sora to follow!

 

“Why did you challenge Shiro to a game Stephanie,” Jibril asked and she turned her eager look to Stephanie. “You know you’ll lose, right?”

 

“No, I won’t lose,” Stephanie answered with a wide grin. “I’m making sure we both win!"

 

“What,” Jibril stated. Kurami and Fil gave her confused looks.

 

“Sora said something that got me thinking. That it’s possible to win without fighting. If it’s possible to win without fighting, it might be possible for both parties to win,” Stephanie explained with a slight smile. Sora smiled in his sleep and hugged his sister close.

 

“You really are smart Stephanie,” Fil exclaimed her eyes wide as saucers.

 

“I don’t want to love Sora,” Stephanie spoke low and soft. “I know that Shiro loves Sora in ways I can never reach, not even under a Pledge. Sora won’t act on his love. I figured out that Shiro pushes him to lose his virginity and get better at sex by the time she’s old enough. If I make her confessing love into a game, then she certainly will. Since she’s jealous, she’ll find a way to make her brother free me from the Pledge to love him. We both win that way.”

 

“Why aren’t you normally this confident in games,” Kurami demanded and she glared at Stephanie. “You would win more often if you were confident like this more often.”

 

“I haven’t felt confident since my father beat me for my first won game,” Stephanie explained. “Something about Sora and Shiro inspires me to be better.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Ryuutchi, I noticed that you adore trans headcanons so I tried to work in a trans character in each fanfic. I tried to make sure all the fanfics I filled for your prompts met as many prompts you asked for in the limits given, that I didn't write any of the DNW, and I tried very, very hard to meet the Bechdel Test. My apologies, I believe I failed to meet the Benchel test in this fanfic since the topic of discussion heavily involves Sora and Shiro's relationship. I limited my usual levels of character introspection and angst that I tend to write into all my fanfics, and I hope didn't go over any of your personal limits that met the "don't like" for either of those. I included an important screenshot to the fic for the third graphic instead of a bad photoshop!


End file.
